


A day in the life of Doctor Oobleck

by Sparky29252



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky29252/pseuds/Sparky29252
Summary: Trying to force myself to write something I ended up with this... thing. Also why does DR. Oobleck's character tag not include the honorific? He didn't go to school not to be called Doctor.





	A day in the life of Doctor Oobleck

4 am: Wake up as the last dregs of the coffee wear off.  
4:01 am: Still warm cup from last night already consumed.  
4:05 am: Caffeine begins to hit. Get dressed for day at the academy.  
4:10 am: Dressed, breakfast coffee consumed, grade papers from last night.  
5 am: Peaceful reading of latest history journals. With journal coffee.  
5:30 am: Angry letter writing to editors of history journals over clearly spurious claims made by Atlesian rivals.  
6 am: Leave apartment, commute to main academy building. No commute coffee, not after the public transit incident.  
7 am: students begin waking, do not engage until after they have had breakfast.  
8 am: classes.  
8 am to noon: consume class coffee. Teach.  
Noon: consume lunch coffee.  
Noon - 4 pm: consume class coffee. Teach. Lecture. Prod. Harangue.  
4:30 pm: Sparring with Port. Maintain hydration with sparring coffee.  
5 pm: Sparring broken up by Glynda after classroom wrecked.  
5:10 pm: meeting with Ozpin. Meeting coffee provided.  
5:30 pm - 7:30 pm: Office hours or detention, read journals, lament slow publication speed of corrections. Drink office coffee or detention coffee.  
7:30 pm: local hunting, supplemented by assignments from Ozpin, consume adventuring coffee.  
10 pm: return to room, drink relaxation coffee. Grade papers, consider student needs, lesson plans, compare studies to various organs.  
11 pm: online gaming, consume electronic coffee.  
Midnight: chug sleep coffee, sleep.


End file.
